


Photograph Me

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony Stark is a photographer for an up and coming model named Peter Parker.





	Photograph Me

Tony Stark was definitely one of the more distinguished photographers in the world of photography. He specialized in portraits. His newest model was a pretty promising upcoming model in the industry. He had long limbs, slender frame, prominent muscles, and creamy skin that almost looked like porcelain. He was gorgeous. Tony usually picked the people he photographed, and this model model was one of his favorites. He had learned that his name was Peter, and that he was bisexual. Which explained why he saw Peter in photographs with other male models in suggestive poses.

 

Tony's heart soared the day Peter had called him and asked him if he would like to be the one to primarily photograph him. Peter had explained how he was most comfortable around him and that he was easy to work with. Tony had immediately said yes. Now he saw the boy at least once a week for various photo shoots.

 

When Peter turned eighteen, the kinds of clothes he modeled changed drastically. Gone were innocent sweatshirts and loose jeans. Now, there were leather jackets and tight fitting jeans. Much sexier, much more suggestive. His following had increased as his style changed. He began to model shirtless much more often, making both men and women alike swoon.

 

Tony would never forget the day that Peter had come to him to photograph him modeling lingerie. Tony's breathing had hitched just at the thought of the boy wearing bralettes and thongs. Tony had agreed, but under one condition. No other people were to be on set as not to distract Peter.

 

When Peter had arrived at the apartment that they had decided to model in with a big box of lingerie, Tony had sent him into one of the bedrooms to set up and change. Tony could feel himself become aroused when Peter stepped out just wearing a robe. Tony instructed him on how to lay on the couch before Peter took off the silk robe and tossed it over a nearby chair. Peter gave the camera a smoldering stare. Tony had never seen such beautiful pictures. He was impressed with himself, and Peter was impressed with him.

 

Tony seemed to be getting a bigger following as well because of Peter. He posted some shots that he had taken, and he had gotten over twenty thousand followers in the next twenty four hours.

 

The big moment for both of them was when Victoria's Secret bad offered Peter to walk in an upcoming show with Tony as the official photographer. They both agreed and decided to travel together.

 

Peter hadn't quite made it yet. He had a huge following, but he wasn't quite at the point where Instagram gave him an official account. Peter decided to take things a step further. Nude shots.

 

Tony had never done nude shots before. He didn't know if he could keep the shoot professional if Peter was in the nude. He already had a small crush on the boy, and seeing his cock definitely wouldn't help that go away.

 

The day of the nude shots, they were in a garden in Paris, complete with fountains. Once again, Tony requested no other people be present during the shoot.

 

But when Peter dropped the robe, Tony regretted that. He could feel himself get hard. The sight of the nude boy was almost too much.

 

He made it through the poses in the flowers. But he lost it when Peter climbed into the fountain. Something about the water drops on his beautiful naked body had done it for him. He had stepped into the fountain, and after taking a few shots, kissed him. He panicked when the boy didn't immediately kiss back. But when he felt the boy run his hands through his hair, his heart rate dropped back to normal.

 

Peter pulled away first.

 

"Wow."

 

Tony stared. It hadn't really been a great kiss. Peter hadn't moved or kissed back.

 

"I've never been kissed."

 

That explained it. The kid was so innocent, Tony could tell now.

 

Peter pressed his lips back to Tony's. He moved his lips with Tony. Much, much better. They stood there in the fountain, kissing.

 

Eventually they realized that they should finish the shoot.

 

They headed back to the hotel, barely able to keep their hands off each other during the car ride. The second they made it back to their suite, Tony pulled Peter into a kiss. He longed to mark that perfect porcelain skin as his own. Peter pulled off all his clothes. Tony stared, fully being able to appreciate his naked body. He reached for his camera.

 

"Pleasure yourself for me."

 

Peter reached for his pink cock, wrapping a hand around it. Tony laid him down on a couch and took photo after photo of Peter and his face of pleasure. He took all different angles of Peter touching himself.

 

"Here."

 

He handed Peter a bottle of lube.

 

"Finger yourself."

 

Peter sank two fingers in himself. He threw his head back in ecstasy. Tony got every moment of it on his camera. All different angles too. Some were from in between his legs, some were taken from standing on the coffee table, others were from just standing on the floor. Tony was hard from watching the boy.

 

Tony rugged at Peter's fingers, pulling them out. He stood the boy up and lead him to one of the bedrooms. He laid the boy down on the bed and told him to return to what he had been doing. He repositioned Peter a few times. On his knees, on his back, face down. Once He had gotten all the shots he desired, he put down the camera and pushed the boy into the bed.

 

"Are you sure you want this?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Please."

 

Tony nodded and undressed himself. He got on top of Peter and kissed him deeply. He pushed inside with little to no trouble. Peter had done a fine job of prepping himself. Tony flipped them over and picked up his camera once more. He instructed Peter how to ride him. He took photos of Peter as he bounced on him. Of his face, of his perfect body, of where their bodies connected. Tony could feel himself getting close as his hips involuntarily bucked up in time with Peter's that we're coming down on top of his. Peter screamed as he released all over Tony's chest. Tony thrusted up twice more before releasing into the boy. Peter collapsed on top of him.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

 

"There's no need to thank me. Thank you for those wonderful shots."

 

Peter cuddled into Tony and drifted off. Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peter's head before he too, fell asleep.

 

The day after the photos were uploaded to social media, Peter's accounts had been verified. He had made it.


End file.
